Escape
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Hermione take Fred and George to an escape room during Teddys birthday. What will they do?


**In this story Fred never dies during the battle of Hogwarts. My prompts were, Teddy Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, "If I hear someone say happy birthday; one more time…", soccer ball, and banana.**

Teddy Lupin was getting very annoyed with Fred and George Weasley. Why couldn't they leave him alone!

"If I hear someone say happy birthday; one more time, I'll tell Mrs. Weasley it was you two who broke her favourite vase last week!" Teddy said to the twins. They both paled. They did not want to get on the bad side of their mother.

"Teddy it's time to go for your surprise!" called Hermione, as she was the only one who could drive. Teddy, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all piled in Hermione's car. Ron struggled to put his seatbelt on properly. Hermione shook her head and sighed. Ron would never understand how to use muggle technology.

They arrived at a building with one sign on it. That one sign read Lockdown London. Teddy started bouncing up and down. He was so excited. They were going to do a escape room! Harry, Ron, Fred, and George had no idea what Lockdown London was.

Hermione looked at her watch and then led the group into the small building. They were greeted by a man in jeans and a t-shirt that read Lockdown London. He explained the rules, don't force anything, and most importantly don't tell anyone how to solve it. They were then led into a room. He told them that this was the easiest room they had.

Hermione immediately started scanning the room for information, as did everyone else. The first thing she saw was a Soccer ball, next she saw a padlock

"I need a key over here!" she shouted. Fred and George started looking for a key and before long they found the key for the padlock. Hermione quickly opened the box the padlock had locked. There was a letter sudoku and a pen. Harry grabbed the sudoku and pen from Hermione. In record time Harry finished the sudoku. The middle row read soccer ball and the two boxes that were outlined in red read NW. Teddy grabbed the soccer ball and kicked it into the net in the NW side of the room. A hidden door opened. The group ran through into another room that was filled with plastic fruits and vegetables. The first interesting thing the group saw was a banana with a safe in it. Ron looked at the safe and saw that it was a letter combination safe. Looking around, he could see many things that could be used to find a code. Hermione called everyone over to her. She was holding a note that 'read the key to the safe is what it is hidden in'. Ron quickly figured out that the key was banana. The safe opened to reveal a small key. Everyone started looking at the fruit for a keyhole. Suddenly a buzzer when off and everyone froze. The man from the door came in and told them that they had failed the room. He then explained how to escape the room.

"That was so much fun!" George exclaimed to Fred.

"Definitely," Fred responded.

"We should make a wizarding version and do it in Diagon Alley," George suggested.

"Brilliant idea!" Fred said, his mind already running through thousands of ideas.

When they returned back to the Burrow, Fred and George pulled Hermione aside and asked about escape rooms. Hermione told them that there were many more escape rooms in London and she promised to take them to some.

Later that week Hermione took Fred and George to the same place, Lockdown London, and they did a cabin in the woods escape room. That room was very intricate. There were layers upon layers of puzzles and logic. The room was sparsely decorated and everything related to the puzzle. Fred and George started creating a plan for theirescape room. Every weekend they would go to an escape room with Hermione. Occasionally the rest of the family would come. They did everything from prisons to sheds. But their favourite was an insane asylum escape room where the group was separated into padded rooms which they had to escape from before meeting up with the rest of the group to escape from the main room. They even did some rooms more than once so that they could analyze the puzzles and clues. Before long they had been to many of the escape rooms in London.

They started building a test escape room. It took them a week to build the first room. To test it they had Hermione and Teddy try to escape in one hour. They completed it in twenty minutes. Hermione even had a list she had created while doing it. The list was probably two feet long. Some of the things on the list they did not have the knowledge to do, so they enlisted Hermione to help them. They needed Hermione to create a spell they could cast on the locks so people could not use magic to unlock them.

Their second version was much better. It took Hermione and Teddy forty minutes to escape that one. But that was still not good enough for them. It had to be perfect. For it to be perfect it had to be possible, but extremely hard to escape.

There third version was almost perfect, with Hermione and Teddy escaping with only a minute to spare. Hermione only had two suggestions to make it better. Make it a race between two groups and make it so one person has to do one thing on one side of the room while at the same time someone else has to do something else on the other side of the room. That was harder for them to do. Fred came up with the idea of you having to enter a code and then within five seconds press another button which would open the door. Hermione versed Teddy in the new room and neither could escape as they were by themselves. Then Hermione and Teddy versed Harry and Ron in the same rooms and escapes, proving that it was better to do it with friends.

Within a year, Fred and George had opened a successful lockdown business. Every new room was tested by Hermione and Teddy. But Fred and George always remembered Teddy's birthday party that let them to creating escape rooms and that banana safe.


End file.
